Secret Admirer
by bngtnxoap
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang murid baru yang dingin bernama Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook yang mengagumi nya. /bad summary/ Vkook Fanfiction. DLDR. RnR. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Secret Admirer

Author : Jung Raehyun (bngtnxoap)

Cast : Bangtan Boys - Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : find ur self

Genre : Friendship , School life , Romance , Little Hurt(?)

Rating : K+ / T

Disclamer : all cast and other cast belong to god , their parent's and their agency. But, story is mine.

Warning : Yaoi! bxb , Typo (always) , pasaran , bahasa aneh , belibet dan berlebihan.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakan dirinya. Ia melakukan tugasnya sebagai penerang bumi. Tetapi, seterang-terangnya matahari, cahaya nya belum juga membangunkan lelaki manis yang masih tertidur itu. Ibu nya yang sedang memasak sarapan di lantai bawah pun menyerah. Beliau naik ke lantai atas untuk membangunkan si manis.

" Hei, Jeon Jungkook! Bangun, sudah siang. " Ucap Sang Ibu seraya menoel betis kecil anaknya.

Jungkook merasakan ada yang menyentuh –mengganggu tidur– dirinya pun hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Ibunya pun menyerah. Sebelum keluar dari kamar anaknya, Beliau mengucapkan kata-kata lalu keluar.

" Jungkook-ya, sudah pukul tujuh kurang lima belas. Mau jadi apa dirimu jika datang lewat dari pukul tujuh. "

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Ibu.

Ia mulai mencerna kata-kata itu.

Tujuh. kurang. lima. belas?

Huh?!

Apa?!

Saat itu juga Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi serta membuat suara-suara berisik. Ibunya yang berada di lantai bawah hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

...

Jungkook berlari kecil ke kelasnya yang terdapat di lantai dua. Ia melihat arloji perak miliknya yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Masih 5 menit lagi, pikirnya.

Ia sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Lalu Ia langsung memasuki kelasnya. Ia mengucapkan banyak syukur, karena gurunya belum masuk.

" Tumben sekali dirimu datang jam segini. " Ucap salah satu murid di kelasnya setelah Jungkook menduduki dirinya di kursi.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Bambam –murid tadi atau bisa disebut juga sahabatnya–.

" Asal kau tau saja, Bam. Aku tadi hampir saja terlambat kalau bukan karena ibuku yang membangunkanku. " Jungkook tertawa kecil dan Bambam hanya mendengus.

" Dasar tukang tidur, pemalas. " celoteh Bambam.

Mengabaikan celotehan Bambam, Jungkook menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. " Mana Junhong dan Mingyu? "

Bambam mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya. " Dua Tiang Listrik itu biasanya ke kantin. Entah sedang membeli makanan atau apa aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. "

Jungkook mengangguk dan Ia beralih menatap Bambam. " Hei, kau sedang dalam mood yang buruk sepertinya. "

" Itu kau tahu. " Jawab Bambam.

" Ada apa? Ceritakan saja. "

" Kau pasti hanya akan menertawakanku, Jeon! "

" Eiy, jangan berfikir negatif seperti itu. Ceritakan saja, kawan. " Ucap Jungkook seraya merangkul bahu Bambam. Yang dirangkul hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Mark Idiot Tuan itu sedang memulai aksinya menggoda anak kelas X-C yang genit itu. "

Jungkook terkekeh. " Benarkah? Jadi ceritanya temanku yang sangat menggoda ini cemburu pada kekasihnya? " godanya.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Bambam mendengus sebal. " Benar dugaanku, seharusnya aku tidak cerita padamu karena kau hanya akan menertawakanku saja, huh. "

" Selamat pagi, semuanya. "

Baru saja Jungkook ingin menjawab perkataan Bambam tetapi sebuah suara menghentikannya. Ah, guru sudah datang, pikirnya.

" Hari ini kalian akan bertemu dengan teman baru kalian. " Ujar Guru Han yang merupakan Wali dari kelas X-A

Murid di kelas itu langsung ramai. Banyak ocehan yang keluar dari mulut murid-murid kelas X-A yang memang terkenal ramai.

" Murid baru? yang benar saja. " Ucap Bambam yang masih dalam mode badmood nya. Sedangkan Jungkook, lelaki manis bergigi kelinci itu terlihat tidak peduli.

Seorang pemuda masuk kedalam kelas X-A Membuat seluruh murid -khususnya kaum hawa- kini menjerit tertahan karena melihat kharisma yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Murid baru itu kini membungkuk. " Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal. "

Singkat dan jelas. Tidak ada kata-kata lain seperti asal sekolah , alamat , atau nomor ponselnya, mungkin? lupakan.

Terlihat dari auranya, Taehyung mungkin adalah lelaki dingin. Ia terlihat seperti tidak perduli terhadap sekitar. Bahkan, Ia langsung duduk di tempat yang Ia sukai. Tidak meminta izin pada si pemilik bangku kalau Ia ingin duduk di bangku itu.

Jungkook sesekali melihat ke bangku pemuda tadi, Ia terpaku melihat wajah pemuda itu. Matanya yang tajam , hidung mancung nya , bibir penuh nya yang menggoda , kulit tan nya yang sangat seksi serta sifat cool nya yang membuat Jungkook terpana. Pemuda ini masuk kedalam kategori pasangan idaman Jungkook.

...

Istirahat telah tiba, Jungkook beserta kawan-kawannya berjalan menuju kantin. Setelah tiba di kantin, mereka duduk di tempat yang biasa mereka duduki yaitu di pojok dekat jendela. Selain terang, tempatnya juga sejuk.

" Kalian ingin pesan apa? biar aku yang mengantri. " Ujar sahabat Jungkook yang berambut pirang.

" Tumben sekali dirimu ingin mengantri, biasanya kau ini yang paling malas karena sering di serang oleh fans gila mu itu. " celetuk sahabat Jungkook juga yang berambut biru keperakan serta yang paling tinggi dan memiliki tubuh paling atletis diantara mereka. Walaupun si pirang juga tinggi dan Jungkook juga memiliki tubuh 'sedikit' atletis tetapi lelaki ini –Kim Mingyu– tetap memiliki poin plus-plus diantara mereka.

" Aku hanya mau saja. " Ujar si pirang.

" Pasti kau ingin melihat senior yang ahli menari itu kan. Benar, Junhong-ah? " Tanya Bambam sinis. Lelaki manis ini ternyata masih badmood.

Lelaki pirang yang di panggil Junhong ini hanya terdiam, tetapi semburat merah muda di pipi nya terlihat. Teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat wajah Junhong yang menurut mereka lucu itu.

" Aww, Junhong kita sudah besar. Sudah bisa merasakan cinta " Goda Mingyu.

" Hei, sudah sudah jangan menggoda Junhong lagi, kasihan. Sekarang kalian ingin pesan apa? " Potong Jungkook. Ia kasihan melihat Junhong yang di goda oleh teman-temannya. Walaupun Ia akui wajah Junhong lucu juga dan Ia sangat ingin mencubit pipi merah muda sahabatnya itu. Tetapi rasa kasihannya tetap lebih besar di banding rasa gemas nya.

Setelah teman-temannya selesai menyebutkan pesanannya Jungkook langsung pergi menuju setiap counter makanan yang terdapat di kantin sekolahnya. Sekolah mereka ini memang sangat besar dan elite.

Ia menuju ke counter pertama, tempat ddeokboki. Bambam yang meminta makanan ini. Dengan gesit Ia mengantri di barisan panjang makanan ini.

.

Menunggu merupakan hal yang di benci oleh Jungkook. Karena Jungkook itu memang orangnya tidak bisa sabar. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan untuk memesankan makanan teman-temannya.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja orang yang di belakang nya mendorong punggung nya. Sehingga Jungkook tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya.

" Hei, aku tahu ini lama tetapi tidak perlu mendorong juga! Tidak sabaran sekali! " omel Jungkook seraya berbalik ke belakang. Orang yang diomeli Jungkook hanya mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Itu bukan salah ku, itu kerjaan orang usil di belakang. " Ucapnya.

Jungkook tidak mau memperpanjang masalah itu, kini dia berbalik menghadap kedepan lagi. Jungkook juga ingin meminta maaf kepada seseorang di depannya.

Saat Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat wajah seseorang di depannya, Ia terdiam.

' Kim Taehyung? ' Pikirnya.

-tbc-

.

.

Hallo! sebenarnya saya ragu-ragu sih buat ngirim ff ini T_T soalnya ini aneh banget ya kan :3 saya newbie banget ini wkwk. oh iya, panggil panggil aku 'de' aja ya soalnya 00liner hehe dan jangan panggil thor soalnya saya ga punya kekuatan petir u,u

oh iya, jangan lupa review yaaa..paling enggak ninggalin jejak lah ya wkwk.

Terima kasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Secret Admirer

Author : Jung Raehyun (bngtnxoap)

Cast : Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : find ur self

Genre : Friendship , School life , Romance , Little Hurt(?)

Rating : K+ / T

Disclamer : all cast and other cast belong to god , their parent's and their agency. But, story is mine.

Warning : Yaoi! bxb , Typo (always) , pasaran , bahasa aneh , belibet dan berlebihan.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Saat Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat wajah seseorang di depannya, Ia terdiam.

' Kim Taehyung? ' Pikirnya.

Melihat Jungkook terdiam, Taehyung pun juga ikut diam dan hanya menatap Jungkook. Memang pada dasarnya Taehyung itu tidak banyak bicara dan cuek jadi maklumi saja jika Ia bersikap seperti itu.

Jungkook merasakan hawa di sekitarnya mendingin seolah-olah dirinya sedang di dalam lemari es. Ditatap oleh seseorang yang di kagumi nya membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

' Tampan sekali. ' Pikirnya.

Dengan perasaan gugup Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf kepada Taehyung atas kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Taehyung-ssi, Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. " Ucap Jungkook sedikit tegas untuk menutupi degupan jantungnya.

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alis nya, " Bukan masalah. " Jawab Taehyung dengan suara husky dan datar andalannya. Lalu Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu berbalik ke depan. Mengantri seperti sedia kala.

Jungkook pun menjerit dalam hati. ' Ia berbicara padaku! '

-/-

Jungkook berjalan ke arah meja teman-temannya seraya tersenyum ceria. Ia pun menaruh makanan ke meja dan duduk di bangkunya. Teman-temannya menatap nya aneh. Mingyu dan Junhong yang memang pada dasarnya suka ingin tahu urusan orang lain pun langsung mengoceh tak karuan.

" Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? " – Mingyu.

" Apa Kau gila? " – Junhong.

" Aku membawa mobil, apakah perlu aku membawamu ke rumah sakit? " – Mingyu.

Dan ocehan lainnya. Jungkook tadinya ingin menjawab pertanyaan kedua temannya itu tetapi agak sulit karena setiap Ia ingin berbicara untuk menjawabnya pasti kedua temannya itu memotongnya. Jungkook pun jadi nya hanya diam saja seraya menyeruput minumannya.

Bambam sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap malas dua teman 'kepo' nya itu. Ia pun menggebrak meja kantin sedikit pelan agar tidak mengundang banyak mata yang melihat ke arah nya. Untungnya, gebrakan meja Bambam cukup membuat Jungkook , Mingyu serta Junhong terkejut dan menatap pemuda berdarah Thailand itu.

" Kim Mingyu dan Choi Junhong, Kalian ini bawel sekali. " Ucap Bambam sarkastis. Mata ber-eyeliner nya menatap kedua temannya tajam.

Oh-oh, tamatlah riwayatmu Kim Mingyu dan Choi Junhong. Mereka hampir lupa kalau Pemuda Thailand ini masih badmood. Dan Bambam itu jika lagi badmood seramnya melebihi wanita yang sedang datang bulan. Hanya seseorang yang membuatnya badmood lah yang dapat membuatnya seperti semula. Suasana diantara mereka kini hening. Hanya suara berisik khas kantin yang terdengar.

Jungkook yang melihat temannya menciut itu hanya tertawa dalam hati. Ia berharap semoga dewi fortuna berpihak pada kedua temannya yang malang itu.

" Hello babe! "

Sepertinya harapan Jungkook terkabul karena seseorang memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Bambam yang tadinya menatap Mingyu dan Junhong jadi teralihkan karena Ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini. Ia pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

" Mark hyung. " gumam Bambam. Lalu tatapan tajam nya berpindah ke si pemilik suara tadi.

" Hei, ada apa denganmu? " Tanya pemilik suara tadi –Mark– seraya duduk di samping Bambam dan merangkulnya seperti tidak ada suatu beban. Sedangkan yang di rangkul hanya memutar bola mata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya serta melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Mark jadi bingung dibuatnya. Memang, Mark ini tidak tahu menahu tentang kecemburuan Bambam. Tetapi kalau di pikiran Bambam itu ya setidaknya lelaki berdarah asli Taiwan ini peka sedikit.

" Tidak apa-apa! " ketus Bambam. Mark jadi semakin bingung dibuatnya. Mata tajam Mark menatap satu persatu teman Bambam seolah-olah sedang berkata ada-apa-dengan-bambamku.

Mingyu dan Junhong hanya menggendikan bahu tidak peduli. Sedangkan Jungkook balas menatap Mark seperti menjawab pertanyaannya; kau-tanya-sendiri-saja-dia-membutuhkanmu.

Mark pun mengerti dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Bambam. Beberapa detik kemudian, Pemuda Thailand itu menatap Mark dengan mata yang berbinar seperti berkata ' benarkah? ' dan Mark pun tersenyum serta mengangguk. Dua sejoli itu pun kemudian pergi dari meja kantin tersebut tanpa pamit pada penghuni nya. Penghuni meja yang di tinggal pergi hanya menatap heran pasangan itu. Kemudian Junhong pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook dan menatapnya.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi, " Ada apa? "

Sedangkan si pemuda pirang bermarga Choi itu menatap Jungkook gemas. " Kau hutang cerita pada kami, Kookie! "

Pipi gembil Jungkook terlihat berwarna merah tipis. Ia malu dan juga tahu kemana arah pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. " Cerita apa Junhong sayang? " Ucap Jungkook seraya menunjukkan cengirannya untuk menutupi wajah malunya.

Mingyu langsung menyela, " Jangan pura-pura lupa Jeon, mengapa tadi saat kau mengantarkan makanan wajahmu terlihat ceria seperti itu? " tanya pemuda tinggi bertubuh atletis itu to the point.

Jungkook pun menghapus cengirannya dan menggantinya dengan helaan nafas. Ia menyerah. " A-aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku kagumi. " Jujur Jungkook. Kini warna merah itu semakin jelas terlihat jelas di pipi gembil pemuda yang menyandang marga Jeon itu.

Mingyu dan Junhong tertawa keras, " Lihat! wajahmu terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. " Canda Junhong. Keduanya tertawa semakin keras, " Siapa orang beruntung itu? " Lanjut Junhong. Pemuda Choi ini masih sedikit terkekeh ketika bertanya pada Jungkook.

" Kim Taehyung. " Ucap Jungkook jujur. Karena memang Jungkook ini orangnya tidak pernah berbohong.

Kini Junhong dan juga Mingyu terdiam. Wajah mereka tidak se-gembira seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Kedua manusia berkaki tiang itu menatap Jungkook aneh.

" Kau yakin menyukai orang dingin seperti es itu? Apakah kau tidak akan menyesal Kookie-ah? " Tanya Junhong sedikit khawatir karena Ia tahu bagaimana sifat murid baru itu.

" Iya Jeon, apa kau tidak takut bahwa Ia akan menyakitimu nanti? " Pertanyaan ini berasal dari Mingyu.

" Ia bahkan sudah menolak tiga orang siswa perempuan dan dua orang siswa laki-laki di sekolah ini, bisa jadi kau target selanjutnya yang akan di tolak olehnya. " Lanjut pemuda Kim itu. Sedikit pedas memang, tetapi Jungkook itu selain tidak pernah berbohong Ia juga easy going. Jadi pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tidak terlalu menganggap ucapan pedas temannya yang berambut biru keperakan itu serius. Ia bahkan hanya menganggap ucapan itu adalah amanat. Polos? memang. Tetapi itulah sifat alami Jeon Jungkook.

" Kim Taehyung tidak akan tahu kalau aku mengaguminya atau bahkan menyukainya–" Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya, "–karena aku, akan menjadi penggemar rahasia nya. "

-TBC-

.

.

.

Yey! Chapter 2 di update wkwk. Eh ini kenapa jadi MarkBam? XD entahlah aku lagi suka sama couple ini :v btw, gimana menurut kalian? dan ya, aku tahu ini masih pendek tetapi mau di katakan apa lagi/? aku ngetiknya pake hp karena wifi aku nge-block situs ini T_T jadilah aku ngirim ff disini memakai kuota :'v /malah curhat/

Oh iya, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada yang review/fav/follow ternyata ff ini diminati juga ya wkwkwk. review terus ya agar kalian tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta/? vkook :v dan kalau bisa ngasih saran agar aku dapat menulis lebih baik lagi:)

-bngtnxoap-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Secret Admirer

Author : Jung Raehyun (bngtnxoap)

Cast : Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : find ur self

Genre : Friendship , School life , Romance , Little Hurt(?)

Rating : K+ / T

Disclamer : all cast and other cast belong to god , their parent's and their agency. But, story is mine.

Warning : Yaoi! bxb , Typo (always) , pasaran , bahasa aneh , belibet dan berlebihan.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

" Kim Taehyung tidak akan tahu kalau aku mengaguminya atau bahkan menyukainya–" Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya, "–karena aku, akan menjadi penggemar rahasia nya. "

Mingyu dan Junhong yang tadinya memandang Jungkook aneh kini sudah mereka ganti dengan senyum tipis, " Apapun yang kau lakukan dan kau fikir itu yang terbaik, kami akan mendukungmu. Benarkan, Junhong? "

Junhong mengangguk mendengar ucapan Mingyu. " Iya, lagipula cinta itu tak mempunyai alasan bukan? " Ucap Junhong tulus. " Dan aku yakin si galak Bambam juga akan setuju, sama seperti kami. " Lanjutnya.

Jungkook menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan terharu. " Terima kasih kawan, kalian yang terbaik. "

Mereka bertiga pun berpelukan tanpa mengetahui seseorang memandang mereka dari jauh dengan senyum kecil yang tercetak di bibirnya.

-/-

Bel tanda istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini murid kelas X-A sudah pada di kelas dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Tetapi keramaian di kelas itu masih terlihat jelas.

Ceklek.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas berwarna cokelat gelap itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan kacamata minus yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Itu guru Seo, guru Bahasa Inggris yang terkenal killer di Seoul High School.

Kelas X-A tiba-tiba langsung sunyi dan tidak ada suara sama sekali.

" Buat kelompok, satu kelompok harus lima orang. Tidak boleh kurang atau lebih serta tidak boleh ada suara. " Perintah guru Seo dengan suara tajamnya pada murid X-A pada saat Beliau sudah sampai di meja guru.

Murid X-A langsung memilih teman sekelompok masing-masing dan tanpa ada suara pastinya.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook , Mingyu , Bambam , dan Junhong selalu bersama. Tetapi mereka bingung satu orang lagi yang akan masuk ke kelompok mereka itu siapa.

" Bagaimana ini? Kita kurang satu lagi. Yang lain sudah pada lima. " Bisik Jungkook pada teman-temannya. Mereka yang di bisiki juga sama bingungnya seperti Jungkook.

Di bangku ke dua dari belakang, pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu menatap teman-teman sekelasnya datar. Karena memang dirinya tidak terlalu peduli apa yang dikatakan gurunya itu.

Tiba-tiba Guru Seo mengetukkan penggaris besi nya ke meja dan cukup membuat pemuda ini mengalihkan pandangannya ke guru killer nya itu. " Kim Taehyung, karena kau ini murid baru, Aku akan menempatkanmu di kelompok Jeon Jungkook. Karena seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Jeon Jungkook itu anak yang mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas ini. Mana kelompok Jeon Jungkook? "

Jungkook beserta kawan-kawannya langsung mengangkat tangan kanan mereka. Sebenarnya mereka terkejut saat Kim Taehyung di tempatkan di kelompok mereka. Terlebih Mingyu dan Junhong, mereka langsung menatap sahabat mereka yang mengagumi murid dingin itu.

" Kim Taehyung segeralah bergabung dengan kelompok Jeon Jungkook, karena Saya akan menulis tugas apa yang akan di kerjakan bersama kelompok kalian. " Ucap Guru Seo. Lalu Beliau langsung menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis besar itu.

Dengan malas, Taehyung segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke meja Jungkook beserta teman-temannya. Ia duduk di antara Mingyu dan Bambam tidak lupa memasang wajah datarnya itu. Posisi tempat duduk mereka memang sudah diatur melingkar. Jadi tempat duduknya kurang lebih seperti ini; Junhong-Jungkook-Bambam-Taehyung-Mingyu.

Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook dan Junhong menyikut lengan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri wajahnya sudah memerah, Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura menulis.

.

.

" Ngomong-ngomong, beberapa detik yang lalu ponsel saya berbunyi dan mendapat pesan bahwa ada rapat guru mendadak. " Ucap Guru Seo. Murid X-A bersorak senang dalam hati. " Kalian bisa langsung mendiskusikan tentang tugas ini sekarang dengan kelompok kalian masing-masing atau bisa di kerjakan di rumah juga. Tugas di kumpulkan minggu depan. Tidak ada yang tidak mengumpulkan. Sekian, Permisi. " Lanjutnya dan langsung meninggalkan kelas X-A.

Murid-murid langsung bersorak gembira. Ada yang langsung mengerjakan tugasnya bersama kelompoknya, ada juga yang tidak perduli dan hanya bermain ponsel seraya menunggu bel pulang berbunyi.

Kelompok Jungkook masih dilanda keheningan. Bambam yang memang orangnya tidak bisa di dalam suasana hening langsung menyeletuk, " Hei, kapan kita mengerjakan ini? mau disini atau dirumah saja? "

" Aku inginnya dirumah saja, tetapi di rumah siapa? " Tanya Mingyu.

Yang lain sibuk berfikir sedangkan Taehyung memasang wajah tidak perduli seperti tidak berminat mengerjakan tugas ini. " Bagaimana menurutmu Taehyung-ssi, mengerjakannya dimana? " Tanya Junhong tiba-tiba. Taehyung hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Terserah kalian saja. " Jawabnya datar.

" Di Taman Kota saja. Disitu kita semua tahu tempatnya dan tidak perlu repot menanyakan alamat rumah masing-masing. Ada yang setuju? " Ujar Jungkook.

Mereka yang di meja itu menatap Jungkook dan mengangguk. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu pun segera menyobek kertas dari buku tulisnya dan dengan jantung yang berdegup tak karuan Ia segera memberikan kertas itu pada seseorang yang di kaguminya. " Taehyung-ssi, tolong tulis nomor ponsel atau akun sosial media milikmu. Aku akan memberitahumu jam berapa kita akan berangkat ke Taman Kota. " Suara Jungkook sedikit bergetar dan membuat ketiga temannya itu menahan tawa dan cekikikan dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak kata, Taehyung segera menuliskan nomor ponsel serta akun sosial media miliknya di kertas yang di beri oleh Jungkook. " Ini, Jungkook-ssi. " Ucap pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu sembari mengembalikan kertas itu pada Jungkook.

" Terima kasih, Taehyung-ssi. "

" Sama-sama. "

Setelah membalas ucapan Terima Kasih Jungkook, Taehyung segera merapihkan tasnya, lalu Ia pamit pulang karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu pun balik ke rumahnya.

Setelah Taehyung pergi, Jungkook memandang kertas yang berisi nomor ponsel serta akun sosial media milik Taehyung lekat-lekat. " Yang sudah punya nomor ponsel dan sosial media nya beda ya. " Celetuk Junhong tiba-tiba yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

" Cie, yang terus-terusan kepikiran. " Goda Mingyu. Jungkook hanya terkekeh.

" Sudahlah, jangan menggodanya. Lihat wajahnya, sudah seperti kepiting rebus. " Ujar Bambam seraya tertawa. " Balik, yuk. " Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan menumpang di Audi hitam milik Mingyu. Sebenarnya, Pemuda bermarga Kim itu sangat malas mengantar ketiga temannya itu balik kerumah mereka masing-masing. Tetapi melihat puppy eyes mereka, Ia jadi tidak tega.

-/-

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size miliknya. Setelah turun dari Audi hitam milik Mingyu tadi Ia langsung membersihkan diri dan makan malam bersama orang tuanya sehingga dirinya tidak sempat bermanja-manja dengan kasur kesayangannya ini.

Saat sedang asik bermalas-malasan, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit jengkel. Ia pun meraba meja nakas yang terdapat di samping kasur nya dan mengambil ponsel putih miliknya lalu membuka 'notifikasi' ponsel tersebut. Ternyata bunyi nya berasal dari grup chat antara dirinya dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

Ia pun membaca grup chat tersebut dan sesekali terkekeh atau tertawa lebar melihat obrolan konyol sahabat-sahabat nya. Lalu tiba-tiba Ia terdiam melihat pesan Bambam.

– **Hei Jeon, apa kau sudah memberitahu Taehyung kalau kita berangkat ke Taman jam 9 pagi?**

Saat itu juga Jungkook langsung mengingat bahwa dirinya mempunyai tugas memberitahu Taehyung. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu langsung menyambar tas nya dan mencari kertas yang tadi di tulis oleh Taehyung. _Ketemu_ , pikirnya.

Ia langsung mengetikkan pesan ke nomor tersebut.

 **Selamat malam Taehyung-ssi, Besok datang ke Taman Kota jam 9 pagi. Maaf mengganggumu.**

 ***Jeon Jungkook***

Dan dengan perasaan gemetar Ia memencet tombol _'send'_.

.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 5 menit, Pemuda Jeon itu belum juga mendapatkan balasan dari Seseorang yang di kaguminya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas.

" Bosan. " Gumamnya tiba-tiba. Lalu Ia pun bangkit dari kasur empuk nya dan mengambil laptop hitam miliknya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

Ia pun menyalakan komputer kecil yang dapat di bawa kemana-mana itu dan berniat membuka akun sosial media miliknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sosial media, Jungkook jadi teringat kertas tadi. Ia pun membaca nama akun sosial media milik orang yang di kaguminya tersebut.

Setelah membaca nama akun sosial media milik Taehyung, Ia langsung mengetikkannya di kolom _'search'_. Setelah ketemu, Ia langsung terdiam melihat bio sosial media milik Taehyung.

 **' Everyday i'm thinking about you. / Bae Irene '**

" Bae Irene? " Bisik Jungkook.

" Ja-jadi, Dia itu–" Jungkook tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

A/N : Hello, aku kembali dan bawa chapter 3. hehe, aku ngerjain ini di saat lagi sibuk2nya dengan tugas kelompok:( /curhat mele/

Aku tahu cerita ini semakin melenceng dan aneh huhuhu:'

Btw, Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang review:))) aww big luv buat kalian hehehehe/?

Kayanya, chapter selanjutnya agak lama ngerjainnya. Saya ngerjain di waktu luang doang, sedangkan waktu luang semakin tipis:( kan kzl:v

Review terus yaaaa biar ff ini terus berjalan wkwkwkwk.

-bngtnxoap-


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Secret Admirer

Author : Jung Raehyun (bngtnxoap)

Cast : Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Find ur self.

Genre : Friendship , School life , Romance , Little Hurt(?)

Rating : K+ / T

Disclamer : all cast and other cast belong to god , their parent's and their agency. But, story is mine.

 **Warning : Yaoi! bxb , Typo (always) , pasaran , bahasa aneh , belibet dan berlebihan.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

" Bae Irene? " Bisik Jungkook.

" Ja-jadi, Dia itu–" Jungkook tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Pemuda itu langsung menutup laptop nya dan menaruhnya di tempatnya semula. Ia langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih miliknya. Ia merasa hatinya sakit karena seseorang yang di kaguminya ah–di sukainya telah memiliki kekasih. Kemungkinan perasaannya tidak akan terbalaskan bukan? tetapi, dirinya tidak bisa langsung menghapus perasaan itu bukan? Entahlah, Pemuda ini bingung.

Karena terlalu banyak yang di pikirkan, Ia langsung memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

–––––

.

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi. Tetapi Seseorang itu masih bergelayut dengan selimut tebalnya.

Brak!

Seseorang itu terkejut dikala pintu kamarnya terbuka kencang. Ia langsung terduduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan menatap seseorang itu kesal.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! " Tanya nya kesal pada si pembuka pintu. Yang di tanya hanya memutar bola matanya.

" Sudah pagi, mandi dan sarapan. " Ucap si pembuka pintu datar.

" Tapi ini hari minggu, Kim Mingyu! " Seseorang itu sepertinya sudah sangat kesal pada si pembuka pintu–Mingyu.

" Mama menyuruhmu makan. Kau akan sakit jika tidak makan, Kim Tae- _hyung_. " Ucap Mingyu. Pemuda yang di panggil Tae- _hyung_ itu terdiam dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan membanting pintu kamar mandi yang tidak berdosa itu. Oh, kalau sudah berkaitan dengan Ibu ny, Taehyung pasti kalah. Mingyu terkikik lalu keluar dari kamar Taehyung dan membuat si pemilik kamar kesal setengah mati.

Okay, Kim Taehyung dan Kim Mingyu itu sebenarnya adalah saudara. Saudara sepupu lebih tepatnya. Sejak kecil, mereka sudah bersama dan di besarkan oleh Orang Tua Taehyung. Mingyu tinggal bersama keluarga Taehyung di karenakan Ibu dan Ayahnya bercerai. Ibunya menitipkan dirinya di Keluarga Taehyung karena memang hanya mereka yang dapat di percaya oleh Ibu Mingyu. Dan juga, Orang tua Taehyung pun dengan senang hati menerima Mingyu dan menjadikannya sebagai anak angkat mereka. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa Mingyu itu Anak ' _Broken home_ '.

Dan sebenarnya Taehyung itu lebih tua satu tahun dari Mingyu. Oleh karena itu Mingyu memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan ' _Hyung_ '. Dari teman-teman Mingyu, hanya Junhong yang mengetahui bahwa Mingyu serumah dengan Taehyung karena pada waktu itu mereka berdua pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama. Mingyu pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Junhong. Taehyung juga sengaja tidak memberitahu orang lain kalau Ia merupakan kakak sepupu Mingyu. Baginya itu tidak penting. Mingyu sendiri pun juga tidak keberatan, berakting seolah Taehyung itu bukan siapa-siapanya.

Ngomong-Ngomong, Sekolah mereka, Seoul High School itu akan menerima murid baru dan mengulangnya dari kelas satu tanpa peduli berapa umur mereka. Oleh karena itu, Taehyung mengulang sekolahnya dari kelas satu walaupun sebenarnya Ia sudah kelas dua.

Taehyung sebenarnya adalah siswa pindahan dari Jepang. Ia mendapat Beasiswa disana. Pemuda itu tidak meneruskan sekolahnya sampai kelas tiga di karenakan alasan pribadi. Taehyung sangat enggan menceritakan hal itu pada Orang Tuanya. Karena menurutnya itu tidak penting dan membiarkan hal itu Ia rahasiakan dari Orang Tuanya sampai ajal menjemput.

Pada saat itu, Taehyung menelpon orang tuanya bahwa Ia ingin pulang ke Korea dan berkata bahwa sudah tidak betah berada di Jepang. Sebenarnya, Orang Tuanya sangat keberatan jika Taehyung berhenti, karena itu adalah kesempatan langka. Tetapi mendengar suara Taehyung yang merengek akhirnya mereka pun menuruti permintaan itu. Dan semenjak pulang dari Jepang sifat Taehyung berubah total. Tidak seperti Taehyung yang dulu, ceria dan banyak bicara. Berbeda dengan yang sekarang, Cuek dan sedikit Dingin. Mungkin pengecualian kepada Orang Tua nya dan adik sepupunya, Kim Mingyu.

.

–––––

.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menuruni tangga dengan wajah kusut. Walaupun sudah membersihkan diri, tetapi wajah pemuda itu tetap terlihat kusut. Ia masih mengingat kejadian semalam. Dimana Ia mengetahui bahwa Kim Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih bergender wanita. Apa kabar dirinya yang bergender lelaki? Apakah dirinya mempunyai peluang untuk memiliki Taehyung?

Karena asik melamun, Pemuda itu tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan dirinya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Yah Jeon Jungkook! " Seseorang yang di tabrak Pemuda kelinci itu berteriak dengan suara beratnya dan membuat Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

" Jeon Wonwoo? " Bingung Jungkook. Ia langsung berdiri dan menyentuh pipi pemuda yang bernama Wonwoo itu untuk memastikan bahwa Seseorang itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo sungguhan.

" Hei, panggil aku _Hyung_ , bocah. " Kata pemuda yang tidak sengaja di tabrak oleh Jungkook itu seraya menepis lengan Jungkook yang berada di wajahnya.

" Apa benar Kau Jeon Wonwoo _hyung_? " Tanya Jungkook lagi mengabaikan ucapan Pemuda itu.

" Lepaskan tanganmu, Jungkook- _ah_. Iya benar, Aku Jeon Wonwoo. " Ujar Pemuda itu–Wonwoo.

Jungkook langsung memeluk Wonwoo, dan di balas oleh Wonwoo. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka melepas pelukan hangat nan bersahabat itu. " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, _hyung_? "

" Mulai sekarang Aku tinggal disini bersamamu, Jungkook- _ah_. " Wonwoo menjawab sembari menunjukan senyuman menawannya. " Benarkah, _hyung_? Aku senang sekali akhirnya mempunyai teman dirumah besar ini. Menjadi anak tunggal ternyata ada asik dan tidaknya. " Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Wonwoo langsung mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jungkook karena gemas. " Kau ini semakin imut saja. "

Jungkook menepis kedua tangan Wonwoo yang mencubiti pipi nya, lalu tersenyum jahil. " Kau semakin hari semakin cantik saja _hyung_. Aku jadi iri akan kecantikan mu. " Kata Jungkook lalu berlari kearah dapur.

Wonwoo menggeram, " Awas kau kelinci! " Pemuda bersuara berat itu berteriak lalu menyusul Jungkook ke arah dapur.

.

.

Jungkook melahap makanannya dengan tenang begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Kedua pemuda itu kini diam setelah ribut beberapa menit yang lalu. " Jadi Wonwoo _hyung_ , mengapa hyung memutuskan untuk tinggal disini? " Jungkook memulai pembicaraan sembari melahap makanannya tentu saja.

Wonwoo menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makan nya lalu menjawab, " Paman Sehun yang memintaku untuk tinggal disini, karena Beliau tahu bahwa kau membutuhkan seorang teman dirumah ini. Paman Sehun dan Bibi Luhan selalu sibuk. Lagipula, Kau tahu kan Aku tinggal sendiri di Jepang, jadi Aku menerima permintaan Paman Sehun. " Jelas Wonwoo lalu Ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya.

Jungkook mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo, " Ya, Papa memang selalu sibuk dan Mama pun begitu. Padahal kemarin Ia sedang ada disini. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan sehingga mereka melupakanku disini. " Jungkook tersenyum kecut mengingat kedua orang tuanya.

Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kursi yang Jungkook duduki. " Tak apa Kook, mulai sekarang ada Aku disini yang menemanimu pagi hingga malam. Bahkan aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Jadi kau tidak kesepian lagi. " Wonwoo tersenyum dan memperlihatkan eyesmile nya seraya mengusap rambut hitam eboni milik Jungkook.

" Terima kasih, Wonwoo _hyung_. " Jungkook tersenyum lebar mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo. Sedangkan yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

–––––

.

Taehyung sedang berbaring di sofa ruang keluarga sembari memainkan ponsel putih miliknya. Jujur saja, Ia rindu dengan benda putih canggih itu karena semalam Ia tidak bermain dengan benda itu dikarenakan kehabisan daya. Oke, ini berlebihan.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membuka aplikasi perpesanan dan Ia melihat tujuh pesan tak terbaca dari dua orang yang berbeda. Enam dari Kekasihnya dan satu lagi dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Ia membuka pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal terlebih dahulu lalu membacanya.

" Dari Jungkook? " Ia segera menyimpan nomor pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu entah kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya langsung menyimpan nomor itu.

" Eh? Kerja kelompok pukul sembilan? " Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu langsung melihat kearah jam dinding. " Masih setengah delapan. " Lanjutnya. Lalu Ia langsung membuka pesan dari Kekasihnya tersebut. Ia hanya melihat pesan itu seraya tersenyum kecil. Saat Ia mulai mengetikkan balasan–

" Dor! "

–Seseorang mengejutkannya.

Taehyung langsung melihat kearah seseorang yang mengejutkannya tadi. Setelah melihatnya, Ia langsung menggeram marah. " Apa yang kau lakukan Mingyu?! Untung saja Aku tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. " Taehyung berkata dengan intonasi tinggi. Mingyu hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Sedang apa _Hyung_? Serius sekali. " Tanya Mingyu. Mata tajamnya melirik kearah ponsel putih Taehyung yang sedang membuka aplikasi perpesanan. " Pesan dari siapa? Bae Irene kah? " Lanjut pemuda berambut perak itu dengan merubah nada bicaranya menjadi datar.

Taehyung langsung menatap tajam adik sepupunya tersebut. " Ini urusan orang dewasa, anak kecil. "

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, " Seperti Kau sudah besar saja, hyung. " Okay, sepertinya Mingyu mengajaknya berdebat kali ini.

" Ya, aku memang sudah besar. Aku kelas dua dan Kau kelas satu! "

" Kau juga kelas satu! bahkan kita sekelas, _hyungnim_. "

" Tapi sebenarnya Aku sudah kelas dua! "

" Siapa peduli? "

" Dasar Bodoh. "

" Kau yang bodoh, Hyung. Memacari perempuan yang jelas-jelas ingin membunuhmu. " Ucap Mingyu tanpa sadar. Lalu Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Taehyung menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Lalu setelah itu matanya berganti menatap Adik sepupunya dengan tajam seolah meminta pertanyaan atas perkataannya. " Apa maksudmu, Kim Mingyu? "

Mingyu menghela nafas, " Tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah bersiap, _hyung_. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke taman kota. Kau tidak lupa _'kan_ kerja kelompok? "

Taehyung hanya diam saja. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Mingyu tadi. Sedangkan adik sepupunya itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar yang terdapat di lantai dua.

" Huft. Untung saja~" Gumam Mingyu pada saat sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

.

–––––

.

Taman Kota di daerah Seoul hari ini sedang padatnya karena hari ini merupakan hari Minggu. Dimana saat para manusia berkumpul bersama keluarga masing-masing maupun bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Terlihat seorang Pemuda berambut hitam dan mempunyai kaki yang panjang itu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan melahap es krim yang Ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Terlihat seperti anak kecil memang. Tetapi, penampilannya tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan jaket kulit hitam yang terbuka dengan kaus putih polos di dalamnya , celana hitam panjang dengan rantai yang menggantung di sebelah kanannya serta sepatu _converse_ berwarna hitam yang melekat di telapak kaki besar miliknya. Menambah kesan Badboy padanya.

" Hei, Junhong- _ah_! "

Pemuda yang sedang di deskripsikan tadi segera menatap kedepan setelah mendengar nama nya di panggil. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat seseorang yang berambut hitam sama sepertinya sedang menghampirinya dengan menggendong tas ransel di punggungnya.

" Kau mengecat rambutmu lagi, Junhong- _ah_? " Kata Pemuda yang menggendong tas ransel tadi setelah mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku sebelah temannya. Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya, " Iya, bagaimana menurutmu? bagus _'kan_? apakah aku berlihat lebih manly dengan rambut dan penampilan seperti ini? " Tanya Junhong dengan percaya dirinya.

Temannya memutar bola matanya malas, " Kau pikir, seperti ini terlihat manly? " Katanya dengan menatap Junhong dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan datar. " Kau justru terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan sisa es krim di sudut bibirmu itu, Choi Junhong. " Lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke sudut bibir Junhong. Bermaksud membersihkan sisa es krim itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Junhong merasa malu di hadapan sahabatnya ini. Beruntung dihadapannya itu adalah sahabatnya. Coba kalau senior yang pandai menari itu? _Ah_ , kenapa Junhong jadi memikirkan senior itu? Pemuda itu segera menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang senior itu.

" Hehe, terima kasih, Kookie. Kau datang sendiri? Dimana yang lain? " Junhong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, " Entahlah, Kita tunggu saja disini. "

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol dari yang penting hingga yang tidak penting sekalipun seraya menunggu teman-teman mereka datang.

" Jungkook! Junhong! "

Merasa nama mereka terpanggil, kedua orang itu segera menoleh kearah suara. Mereka melihat Bambam sedang tersenyum ceria seraya menghampiri mereka berdua dengan menenteng tas yang berisi tikar. Di belakangnya terdapat Mingyu dan Taehyung. Saat melihat Taehyung, Jungkook jadi teringat yang semalam lagi. Ia pun mencoba melupakan hal itu.

.

.

Kini mereka berlima duduk di rerumputan ber-alas tikar yang di bawa oleh Bambam. Pemuda berdarah Thailand itu sepertinya sedang dalam mood baik hari ini, terlihat dari sifatnya.

" Jadi, sekarang kita melakukan apa? " Tanya Mingyu setelah mereka membuka buku bahasa inggris milik masing-masing.

" Tentu saja membagi tugas. " Kata Taehyung datar. Kemudian Ia melirik adik sepupunya yang sedang mencibir tanpa suara. Dalam hatinya Ia tertawa setan karena Ia tahu kalau adik sepupunya itu kurang bisa dalam pelajaran asing ini.

Junhong menghadap Jungkook yang tepat berada di sampingnya. " Kau saja yang membagi tugas, Kookie. " Ucap Pemuda yang bersifat kekanakan itu.

Jungkook menatap teman-temannya ragu seolah-olah berkata; 'kalian yakin?'

Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk, termasuk Taehyung. Ia hanya mengikuti saja. Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Beginikah nasib orang pintar? pikirnya.

" Oke, Mingyu, Kau mengerjakan bab 1 , Bambam bab 2 , Dan Kau Junhong, bab 3–" Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu kini menatap Taehyung. Hatinya bergetar saat bertatapan dengan mata tajam milik orang yang disukainya itu. "–Taehyung- _ssi_ , kau bab 4. Sedangkan aku sendiri mengerjakan bab 5. Lalu kalau sudah selesai, kita merangkainya. " Lanjut pemuda itu lalu memfokuskan dirinya di pekerjaannya sendiri. Mingyu sedikit jengkel karena Ia mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian. Diam-diam Ia mengumpati Kakak sepupunya yang sedikit menyebalkan itu. Bukan sedikit, Tetapi memang menyebalkan.

" Jika kau kesulitan, bertanya saja padaku atau pada yang lainnya, Mingyu- _ah_. " Kata Jungkook lagi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perkerjaannya. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, " Oke! "

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Maklum saja jika suasana di taman kota ini semakin panas. Kelima pemuda itu kini tengah serius merangkai pekerjaan mereka untuk di presentasikan nanti.

" Aku ingin beli minum, haus sekali. Kalian ingin pesan? Akan aku belikan. " Kata Bambam sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya –kepanasan. Keempat temannya menatapnya, lalu menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Bambam mengangguk lalu langsung melangkahkan kaki nya kearah stan minuman yang berada di dekat situ.

Kini, tinggal mereka ber-empat yang berada di depan laptop hitam milik Jungkook. Jungkook lagi, Jungkook lagi, Okay, karena Jungkook yang paling pintar disini, Jadi Ia yang harus mengurus dan menyumbangkan sesuatu miliknya. _Heol_ , pemikiran abstrak ini berasal dari Mingyu dan bodohnya di setujui oleh yang lainnya. Membuat Jungkook ingin membenturkan wajah tampan sahabatnya itu ke dinding.

" Jadi, _Procedure text_ itu intinya adalah teks yang berisi tentang tata cara pembuatan suatu benda atau makanan. Paham, **Kim Mingyu**? " Jelas Jungkook seraya menekan nama lengkap milik sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya _nyengir_ tidak jelas. Demi apapun, Jungkook sangat ingin membenturkan wajah Mingyu ke dinding yang sangat keras.

" Sudahlah, Jungkook- _ssi_. Anak bodoh seperti Dia memang susah mengerti. Biarkan saja Dia bersama dengan kebodohannya itu. " Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba karena sudah sangat jenuh dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Jungkook hanya diam saja, tetapi pipinya terlihat memerah samar. Oh, Jungkook, sepertinya kau harus berterima kasih pada sahabatmu yang bodoh itu karena dirinya, Kim Taehyung kini berbicara duluan padamu.

Mingyu menatap tajam Kakak sepupunya dan Sahabatnya itu. Tapi kini seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Matanya beralih menatap Junhong yang berada di sebelah Jungkook. Yang ditatap hanya memberikan tatapan seolah-olah berkata; 'ada apa?'

" _Ah_ , Bambam lama sekali beli minumnya. Aku sudah sangat haus, mulutku rasanya kering sekali. Aku ingin menyusulnya, Kau mau ikut denganku, Junhong? " Alibi Mingyu. Ia sebenarnya ingin sahabatnya itu berduaan dengan kakak sepupunya –ceritanya ingin balas dendam.

" Ayo, kita menyusul Bambam. " Kata Junhong dengan polosnya lalu Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi bersama Mingyu.

Jungkook mengumpat didalam hatinya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia segera menyibukkan diri di hadapan laptop miliknya. Ia mengetik dengan sangat cepat lalu setelah dirasa pekerjaan itu selesai Ia segera menyimpan tugasnya di flashdisk miliknya yang berbentuk Iron Man versi _chibi_.

" Jungkook-ssi, Kau itu lelaki, kenapa memiliki benda lucu seperti itu? " Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat jantung Jungkook bekerja dengan ritme yang lebih cepat lagi.

" Err..yaa..karena aku itu..hmm..yaa seperti itu..hehe. " Jawab Jungkook gugup. Pasalnya, kedua mata tajam Taehyung kini menatap matanya.

" Seperti itu bagaimana? " Taehyung melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

" karenaakupecintaironman. " Jungkook berkata cepat seperti seorang _rapper_ , membuat Taehyung bingung.

" Kau berkata ap–"

" Kami datang~! "

Kata-kata Taehyung terpotong karena teman-teman mereka datang dan membawakan minuman. Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Ia menerima minuman dingin itu dari tangan Bambam lalu menyeruputnya. Mengurangi rasa gugup di dalam hatinya.

" Apa tugasnya sudah selesai, Kookie? " Tanya Junhong.

" Sudah. Tugasnya sudah kumasukkan kedalam _flashdisk_. Kenapa memangnya? " Balas Pemuda manis bermarga Jeon itu lalu menutup laptopnya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas ransel miliknya.

" Tak apa, Aku pamit duluan, ya. Ibuku dari tadi mengirimiku pesan dan menyuruhku pulang. _bye_. " Junhong berlari kearah motornya yang berada sekitar situ seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-temannya dan di balas gelengan kepala oleh mereka karena sifatnya yang sangat kekanakkan.

Mereka yang hanya tinggal ber-empat pun merapihkan barang-barang mereka dan melipat tikar milik Bambam. " Terima kasih, kawan. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Mark Hyung sudah menungguku. " Lalu pemuda berdarah Thailand itu menuju kearah mobil kekasihnya yang sudah terparkir disitu seraya menenteng tikarnya.

" Aku juga pamit, ya. Ada urusan mendadak. Bye. " Mingyu terlihat tergesa-gesa lalu berlari kecil kearah mobilnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

Tinggal Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berada di taman itu, Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Setelah kejadian tadi, mereka berdua jadi merasa canggung satu sama lain. Akhirnya, Jungkook membuka suara terlebih dahulu, " Taehyung- _ssi_ , Aku pulang duluan, ya. Permisi. " Katanya sopan lalu segera berjalan.

" Tunggu, Jungkook- _ssi_ –"

Jungkook yang di panggil menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Taehyung yang manggilnya. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seolah bertanya; 'ada apa?'

" –Uhm, Aku naik motor sendiri. " Lanjut Taehyung sedikit gugup dan mengusap tengkuknya. Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti ini, Taehyung?

" Lalu? " Tanya Jungkook seraya mengantupkan bibir tipisnya. Oh, Jungkook, Kenapa kau tidak peka? Dan apakah yang ada di pikiran kita sama?

" Kau pulang berjalan kaki, bukan? Mau pulang bersama? " Akhirnya Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lancar.

" Bolehkah? " Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung dan di jawab anggukkan olehnya. Jungkook bersorak dalam hati.

Mereka berdua pun menuju motor _sport_ Taehyung yang berada di parkiran. Saat Taehyung menaiki motornya, Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung ragu. " Kau serius ingin mengantarku pulang? "

" Tentu saja aku serius. Naiklah. " Balas Taehyung lalu memberikan helm pada Jungkook.

Setelah memakai helm, Jungkook menaiki motor sport merah itu. Setelah dirasa Jungkook sudah berada diatas motornya, Taehyung segera melajukan motornya dengan kencang. Refleks Jungkook memeluk pinggang Taehyung. Yang di peluk sedikit terkejut namun hanya membiarkan. Jungkook sendiri sudah malu dan berusaha mengontrol degupan jantungnya. Tetapi, Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa nyaman dan terlindungi saat memeluk Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung, Ia juga merasa nyaman saat dipeluk oleh teman sekelasnya itu.

Dalam hati, Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu mengumpati jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Apa Maksudnya?

Apakah akan terus berlanjut seperti itu? entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

 **A/N : I'm backkkkk! /hening/ . Akhirnya FF ini dilanjut juga, Dan Aku akhirnya memiliki waktu luang untuk melanjutkan. Yaiyalah, ini kan udah liburan -_-" Maaf ya ini di updatenya lama banget huhuhu:'**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita ini? Chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling panjang word nya lho wkwk:v**

 **Btw, disitu muncul Wonwoo ya? Kemungkinan Ia bakal jadi peran penting di dalam FF ini, dan loh loh itu ada kata 'pembunuhan' , kenapa? entahlah, aku hanya ingin menambahkan sedikit bumbu-bumbu crime/? itu juga kalo gak gagal huft:3**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan FF absurd ini, terutama yang Review/Fav/Follow aww big love buat kalian3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Mind to Review?**

-bngtnxoap-


End file.
